The present invention relates to unflavored psyllium huskcontaining drink mix compositions consisting essentially of small particle size psyllium husk comprising less than about 10% of psyllium husk having particle sizes larger than about 60 mesh screen, less than about 2.0% edible acid, and sugar, and wherein further said compositions are in a form to be mixed with a liquid to form a suspension of the psyllium husk. Such compositions are useful for allowing the consumer to choose a wide variety of liquids for suspending the psyllium husk, for example milk and fruit juices, without substantial flavor impact by the psylliumcontaining drink mix compositions. The addition of the low levels of edible acid is acceptable from a taste perspective since the levels used are such that there is little or no perception of their presence in the drink compositions yet this low level is sufficient and necessary to slow the gellation rate for the small particle size psyllium husk being utilized.
Products containing psyllium seed husk are known (e.g., Metamucil.RTM., sold by The Procter & Gamble Company). Such products are useful for the benefit of normalizing bowel function and laxation. In addition, recent research has demonstrated the effectiveness of psyllium seed husk fiber in reducing human serum cholesterol levels and in controlling blood glucose levels in diabetics.
Over the recent years, much development work has gone into further improving the aesthetics of psyllium-containing compositions. One important development has been the discovery that the particle size of psyllium husk can be substantially reduced and yet still maintain the efficacy of the psyllium husk. Further, the aesthetics of drink mix compositions containing such small size psyllium husk are improved by eliminating the gritty texture associated with the previously used larger size psyllium husk and by dramatically increasing the suspendability of the psyllium husk. Such improved compositions are described, for example, in European Patent Application Publication No. 362,926, published Apr. 11, 1990, by the Procter & Gamble Company, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Further, it has been shown that by coating psyllium husk with edible acids for use in drink mix compositions which are sugar free or have only low levels of sugar, the mixability of such compositions are greatly improved. This technology is described, for example, in European Patent Application Publication No. 412,604, published Feb. 13, 1991, by the Procter & Gamble Company, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Through attempts to produce an unflavored drink mix version of the small particle size psyllium husk, it was realized that while readily mixable and suspendable compositions can be prepared, the rate of gellation for such compositions are unacceptably rapid when the acidic flavoring agents were not included. The rate of gellation mandated rapid consumption of the drink composition or else a very viscous composition had to be consumed. It has been discovered, however, that the rate of gellation can be slowed down to an acceptable rate by using only low levels of edible acid, lower than levels at which it is readily perceived in drink mix compositions (which is generally lower than about 2.0%). The level of sugar utilized in such compositions must be at a high enough level to allow for good mixability of the compositions.
Sugared psyllium-containing products containing high levels of certain edible acids are known, having been described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,336, to Near et al., issued Nov. 10, 1936, incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Interestingly, though, this patent describes that it is desirable to add a "requisite amount of acid, such as citric, tartaric, malic or any other similar acids satisfactory for the production of the desired sour taste." (At page 3, column 1, lines 69-72.) This is said to be necessary to enhance the gelling properties of the psyllium: "Where a powdered product is produced from which gels or dispersions are to be subsequently formed, it is desirable that the product be slightly acid in character for the production of the best results. Care must be taken to avoid the presence of a pH lower than approximately 2, because a more acid condition acts to destroy to some extent, the jelling properties." (At page 3, column 1, lines 38-45). Such teachings make it all the more surprising that the low levels used herein, which avoid substantial taste impact in sugared unflavored drink mix compositions according to the present invention, reduce the gellation rate of small particle size psyllium.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide unflavored psyllium-containing drink mix compositions consisting essentially of low levels of edible acid which do not produce substantial flavor impact, sugar, and small particle size psyllium. A further object is to provide such compositions having not only acceptable mixability, dispersibility and suspendability in a variety of liquids, including milk and fruit juices, but also reduced gellation properties such that the viscosity of the liquid suspension is acceptable during the usual period of time required for consumption of the liquid suspension.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified. Screen mesh sizes used herein are based on U.S. standards unless otherwise stated.